Truth or Ed
"Truth or Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 5 and the 114th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed and Eddy take over the duties of the school newspaper after they see how bland and boring the current articles Edd is running are. To make the school newspaper more interesting, Eddy creates many false articles about the kids under a pen name, and the kids all enjoy the articles until they notice that they themselves have come under Bobby Blabby's gimlet tabloid eye. Plot Rolf and Kevin are choosing sides for a game of basketball on the blacktop–or at least trying to, as Eddy's constant yammering about how they should pick him is starting to get on their nerves. Eventually, a fed up Rolf flings the ball at Eddy, effectively shutting him up, and the sides are soon chosen, with Kevin picking up Jonny and Nazz and Rolf choosing Ed and even Plank over Eddy. The game starts, and all is good and dandy until Ed accidentally pops the ball with his teeth, forcing the rest of the kids to head inside. Ed and Eddy are left behind, but there's someone else there as well: Edd, who has just been assigned the post of editor-in-chief of the school newspaper by the Journalism Club. He invites his friends to join him on the paper, and Ed readily comes along. Eddy rejects the offer, though, thinking it stupid–until he hears that the paper is sold to the student body at a quarter per copy. When Edd shows Eddy the newsroom, he is unimpressed. This is underlined when Ed comes back and announces that he was unable to sell a single copy of the paper. Eddy is at first surprised by this, but when he takes a gander at the junk that passes for "news" at the Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler, he isn't surprised at all. After all, while Edd may consider Jimmy's shortcake headline news, and while Sarah and Jimmy might agree with this assessment, there is no way that Kevin or anyone else in the student body would be caught dead reading about something that trivial. Even Edd is forced to admit that they haven't been having the best run of news, but of course, he has a lead on the scoop of the century: the knitting club plans to knit the world's largest doily! Not wanting to waste time discussing the stupidity of such an endeavor, Eddy pretends to agree that this is good news and sends Edd out to follow up on his lead. With Edd out of the way, Eddy is free to scheme, and his plan is to turn the tiny rag into a money-machine. Without further ado, he writes up a piece of pulp fiction about the back of Ed's head housing a colony of mutants, and sets the printing press to "stupid fast." Once a nice stack of papers has been collected, Eddy sends Ed out to sell them, and Ed walks away to showcase the stories of the one known as Bobby Blabby. Outside in the hall, Ed happens upon Sarah and Jimmy and shows them a few articles. The first one they read announces that head cheerleader Nazz was kicked off of the cheerleading squad due to refusing to shave her legs. The two are immediately interested and purchase a paper for a measly twenty-five cents. While they read, Ed moves on, not noticing when Sarah shrieks because one of the stories is about how she is part of a secret chimp foghorn race. Sarah runs into the bathroom, having a conniption. Meanwhile, Rolf has managed to dress Wilfred in his clothes so that the pig could take a test for him. Rolf has barely gotten away with his ruse when Ed accosts him and suggests that he purchase a paper. Rolf does so and begins to read about how Jonny's nose was discovered to house the lost city of Atlantis as he heads upstairs. At the top of the stairs, he encounters Jonny, who is excited about something else he read in the paper: apparently, Kevin keeps the world's largest collection of spandex bike shorts under his bed. While Jonny yammers on, Rolf looks up the boy's nose and is perplexed when he finds only darkness and sesame seeds. This confusion is increased when Kevin angrily comes by and accuses Rolf of wanting to bulldoze his house in order to build a rest home for his Nana. While Rolf looks over the article in the paper declaring this as his plan, an angry Nazz comes by dragging Jimmy behind her by the ear. Jimmy tells her that Sarah's in the bathroom, and Nazz goes in accusing Sarah of telling that hairy leg story. Soon enough, a fight breaks out between Sarah and Nazz, culminating in Sarah slamming a car down on Nazz's head. A stray comment from Jonny about Jimmy in the paper, however, quickly makes the kids realize that the one who's been telling lies about them is not each other but "Bobby Blabby" and head towards the newsroom to seek vengeance (except for Jonny and Plank, who apparently like the tabloid). In the newsroom, meanwhile, Ed has come back with a hat full of quarters. He puts them on the desk, and Eddy cheers, especially happy because he's already created tomorrow's headlines. Edd then walks in. Unlike his friends, Edd is glum, as his lead led nowhere, since there is no actual knitting club due to a lack of interest in the activity. When Eddy shows off the quarters, though, Edd is happy again, and mentions that the student fund's coffers will be enriched by the dough. Eddy's confused by this comment, and Edd explains that the school newspaper is a nonprofit organization, meaning that all proceeds go to the school. Of course, Eddy isn't one to give away money, so he tries to wrestle the cap of cash from Edd's grasp. He is ultimately successful when the posse bursts through the door and grabs Edd, demanding to know the identity of Bobby Blabby. To assist them in this endeavor, they hold Edd over the printing press. Edd is as scared and confused as could be by this sudden twist until a copy of the Tattler is shoved into his face by Kevin who demandly asks him “Who wrote this stuff?!”. Once he scans the paper, he realizes what has happened and makes a suggestion to Eddy that he should tell the kids who Bobby Blabby really is. Eddy isn't dumb enough to reveal the secret, though, and only suggests that this "Bobby Blabby" is a big jerk–only for Ed to mention that Bippy Boo-Boo dropped his hat, causing Eddy to yell at him that it's actually Bobby Blabby, inadvertently disclosing his secret newsman identity. Soon things are set back to normal, with Edd printing ordinary papers about how Bobby Blabby tricked everyone and how the knitting club has finally formed with only one member. This member is none other than Eddy, who was forced into the club by the other kids, who chose this as their form of revenge. To add insult to injury, Eddy has to knit the world's largest doily, a feat that Edd thinks sounds like a front pager and Ed thinks smells like a back-pager. It doesn't really matter, anyway, as even if Eddy hates doilies he still has to do it. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': to be picked for the basketball game "Hey guys! Wake up! Yoohoo! What are ya, blind? I'm red hot, baby! Right here! Pick me! Come on! The light don't get any greener! Eddy goin' once, Eddy goin' twice, sold to the guy with–" tosses the ball at Eddy's head, smashing it against the wall. Eddy finally shuts up. Rolf: "His shrieks rip through Rolf like Nana's cabbage stew! Continue, yes." ---- *'Eddy': "Ah ha! You gotta pick me now!" Rolf: "Rolf chooses the wood. Yes?" picks up Plank. Eddy: "Oh come on! It's a hunk of wood for crying out loud!" ---- *'Eddy': "I'd rather wear Ed's underwear for a week!" Ed: "Not today, Eddy! I'm flying solo." ---- *'Ed': "Extra! Extra! Kids pelt Ed with can't-sell-school papers! Not a one." Eddy: a random article "'Jimmy Makes Shortcake'? I wouldn't line a birdcage with this bunk!" Edd: "I'll have you know Jimmy's shortcakes are the best I–" takes a newspaper to the face. Eddy: "Where's the scandal?! That's what sells papers! Ed: a sandal "Yep. Because sandals are baked fresh daily, Double D." Eddy: a long pause "Ignore him. Just stick to the script." ---- *'Ed': "Pick paper up! Pick paper up!" ---- *'Eddy': "Let's see what we got here." random words "'Fork Boy Created'...I got tomorrow's headline, Ed! Fork Boy created in cooking class! Meatballs jabbed as teachers run for napkins! I like that." ---- *'Rolf': an article about Jonny "Jonny 2x4 forged into his nostrils and found the lost city of Atlantis yesterday!" looks up from his newspaper and spots Jonny. Jonny: "Hey Rolf!" gets up and walks over to Rolf whist pointing to an article. "Did you hear about Kevin having the world's biggest collection of spandex bike shorts under his mattress?" stretches Jonny's nostrils open wide so he can take a good look inside. Rolf: "Rolf sees no city, only darkness and sesame seeds!" ---- *'Ed': "You dropped your loot, Bibby Boo-boo!" Eddy: "IT'S BOBBY BLABBY!!! GET IT RIGHT!!!" realizes he gave himself away and covers his mouth. "Oops!" ---- *''is forced to knit the world's largest doily.'' Edd: "Sounds like a front pager." Ed: "Smells like a back pager." Eddy: "I hate doilies." Trivia *'Goofs': **Right after Eddy sends Edd to search for the knitting club, he tosses all of the old non-scandalous newspapers in the air. However, when they fall back down, you can see that they are all Eddy's scandalous newspapers, even though they had not been published yet. **When Eddy takes the picture of Ed after he hits the door, he isn't wearing his jacket, but when Ed reads the newspaper, the picture shows him wearing his jacket. **When Eddy is deciding on which textbooks to toss into the ceiling fan, he grasps onto a red math textbook, and a nameless blue textbook. When Eddy corrects Ed on his fake name, Bobby Blabby, the two textbooks he tosses into the air are a green math textbook, and a copy of The Encyclopedia of Obscure Diseases. When the scene cuts to the ceiling fan destroying the textbooks, the textbooks shown getting destroyed were the red math textbook, and the nameless blue textbook he grabbed onto moments ago. **When the kids decide to give Bobby Blabby a piece of their minds, Jonny is shown to have a black eye. *The date on the school's printing press was "AKA 1957," a reference to Danny Antonucci's birth year and the show's production company. *The Drama Club's poster says 'Ask Mr. Toomey', this referencing Cory Toomey, Ed, Edd n Eddy's character and prop designer. *The "Sabrina Rubber Duck talks Korea" headline is a reference to storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti. *The Volunteer Yearbook Club is run by Nurse Prowse, a reference to Ceile Prowse, a design coordinator. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "Just stick to the script," referring to the episode's script. *Several articles seen at the end refer to incidents that occurred during the episode: **"Pig Makes Top Mark on Exam." Earlier in this episode, Rolf sent Wilfred into a test room, dressed up as Rolf, so that he could take his test in his place. **"Principal Takes Bus Car Mysteriously Destroyed." Sarah destroyed the principal's car earlier when she fought with Nazz. **"Toilet Seat Missing." Sarah threw a toilet at Nazz while fighting her. The whole toilet is seen being thrown however, not just the seat. *Several posters seen on the wall say "Bobby Blabby" with a question mark over an outline of Eddy's head (making it look mysterious). This image is later used for the picture next to the "Bobby Blabby Tricked You" headline. *Eddy was seen tossing a copy of The Encyclopedia of Obscure Diseases into the ceiling fan. The encyclopedia was first seen in "A Case of Ed". *When Rolf is reading the article about Jonny discovering Atlantis in his nose, the image used for Atlantis resembles the skyline of Vancouver, Canada, the city where A.K.A. Cartoon is located. *The use of the word "Tattler" in the school newspaper name is a tongue-in-cheek reference to journalism in general. *In the scene where Eddy whips up the title "Fork Boy Created" on the bulletin board, a photo of the Kankers can be seen below it. *When Eddy sends Ed to sell papers, there is a poster on the wall that says "Grad '74." This is most likely the year that the show's creator, Danny Antonucci, graduated high school, as he would have been 17 years old at the time. *A sticky note on Bobby Blabby's desk can be seen with the name "Sherann" on it. Also, a paper with the name "Simon" on it can be seen too. This is a reference to Simon Piniel and Sherann Johnson, both storyboard artists at A.K.A. Cartoon. *As Sarah is running into the bathroom to cry, a flyer on the bulletin board reads "Wanted For Skipping Detention" along with a picture of Eddy. *When Rolf leads Wilfred into his class to take a test, a diagram of a pig can be seen on the bulletin board. Video See also *Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler *Bobby Blabby Category:Episodes Category:Season 5